New Year's Eve Middle Earth Style
by BlackRoseRaven109
Summary: What would happen if the more notable residents of Middle Earth had found themselves in our time, instead? Its New Years Eve and 2015 is soon to come. Featuring many of the characters from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. AU one shot. Alcohol and smoking references.


**What would happen if the adventurers and residents of Middle Earth had found themselves in our time, instead? Its New Years Eve and 2015 is soon to come. **

**This is a little something I randomly wrote when out celebrating New Years and decided to post it for giggles. If it offends or upsets anyone, my apologies as I meant no such intentions. Just something for a little laugh for those looking for one.**

New Year's Eve was just a little over an hour away and already the interstate busy with travelers. Most of them could easily be recognizable. A silver Challenger with a license plate reading 'Moose' cruised down the interstate, it weaving in between vehicles the driver thought were going too slow. Thranduil grumbled and wove back into the far left lane to pass a lifted, muddy F-350 truck. As he passed it, he could see Thorin behind the wheel and drumming out the beat to a rock song blaring on the truck's sound system. In the front seat was Dwalin and in the back seat was Fili, Kili and what looked to be Tauriel. No surprise.

Thranduil sped up to pass them. He hadn't gotten far and was about to take a drink of his soda when the loud roaring of a white Kawasaki Ninja startled him. The drink fell and right into his lap, drawing loud obscenities from the elf. Seated on the motorcycle was Legolas and Gimli, the dwarf laughing uncontrollably. Following behind the two was Gandalf in his white Ford Mustang with a plate reading 'SHDWFAX'. It was hard to see inside the vehicle due to the thick smoke within it. No doubt because of the wizard and his hobbit companions.

He followed behind the previous two vehicles off the interstate and down the road leading towards a bar and lounge they frequently visited. Already the place was full of party goers, meaning parking was going to be a problem. Muddy, lifted trucks and a Jeep half ass parked made it well known the other dwarves had already arrived. Irritated, Thranduil gave up and parked on the grass beneath the bar's sign. He hadn't even reached the door when the thunderous echoing of Roadsters pulled into the parking lot. In their passing, the elf king recognized their riding jackets with a white horse on the back and knew them to the be the Riders of Rohan. Not far behind them a black Mercedes, a signature white tree decal on the hood. It parked and out emerged Aragon from the driver side and Arwen from the passenger.

The door leading into the bar was held open to allow the newcomers entrance. Loud music greeted their ears. Legolas had already made himself at home behind the DJ booth, laptop and equipment laid out. He wore a heavy set of headphones over a bright green bandana tied around his head. Thranduil really hated it when his son did that as it didn't look very prince like.

All around the bar and lounge, people danced, laughed, drank and shared a smoke to celebrate. To the right of the bar was a dance floor with lounge couches lining the walls. They were full of dwarves getting drunk off the hardest liquor possible. Some dance on the table tops in front of the couches while others were at least courteous enough to use the dance floor.

At the right end of the bar and dancing on top of it were Fili and Kili, taking shots of various types of alcohol. Thorin entered the bar, Fili and Kili cheering their kin and rushing to the bar to order their drinks. Tauriel timidly smiled to the elf king and proceeded to follow the dwarves to their favorite spot to sit. Half an hour later, there was no question the two brothers were drunk and had even come close to falling off the bar top on more than one occasion. Had it not been for Tauriel catching them or stabilizing them, it was certain they'd of fallen for sure.

To the left of the bar was a poker table, Aragorn leading the chips count. Boromir kept a close second, but was starting to loose that to Éomer. Friendly banter was exchanged between the men, it all in fun and game. Argument erupted for a moment when Faramir was suspected of cheating, but that was found to be a false accusation.

Outside on the patio were the hobbits, hookahs loaded with flavored tobacco shared amongst them. Seated in the middle of them was Gandalf, the wizard choosing to stick to his pipe and frequently blowing a smoke ring or two. In what available space there was, Sam and his wife danced while Merry and Pippin danced in a circle, arm and arm. They weren't doing a very good job keeping in temp with the music, but they didn't care and neither did anyone else.

Lined up at the bar and relaxing were the elves from their respective kingdoms. Elrond looked a bit annoyed, but that was probably because of the loud music. This was assumed because of the foam earplugs he had shoved into his ears. Next to him sat Celeborn, looking bored and tolerant of the festivities while Galadriel took a took a shot of whiskey. It didn't seem to drown out Gimli seated next to her and hitting on her with his best attempt at flattery. Seated next to Thranduil was Haldir, who had been nursing his own drink. He didn't bother with a glass as he chose to drink his whisky straight from the bottle.

15 minutes till countdown. Gandalf looked down to his Rolex wrist watch, which peeked Frodo's interest. "It is time?"

The wizard cocked a smile to the little hobbit. "Almost, young Master Baggins." He stood up. "I should start setting up," and made his way to the parking lot.

In the field off to the side of the parking lot was Bard busying himself with aiding in preparations. Mumbling next to him was Alfrid. "Sire, where's the pointy hat fellow?"

Gandalf answered behind him. "Right here."

Alfrid yelped in being startled and almost jumped out of his skin. Bard's children pointed and laughed at the imbecile the man was. Grumbling in protest to the being made fun of, Alfrid shuffled over to his scratched up, faded and dented in 1990 Honda Civic Hatchback.

Soon, preparations for the fireworks were ready as it was now 5 minutes from countdown. Everyone was standing outside, some shivering against the cold and others not, while anxiously waiting for the big bang.

Minutes later, Elrond began counting down. "5, 4, 3, 2-" An explosive and most impressive display of fireworks erupted into the sky and lit up everything beneath them. Multi-colored swirls danced in the night sky followed by a large canon shell blast taking on the shape of a massive dragon. Cheers followed suit as everyone toasted in the New Year.


End file.
